Conventionally, there have been known work vehicles such as farm tractors (see Patent Document 1) and earthmoving wheel loaders. Such work vehicles generally include rear lamps. The rear lamps include tail lamps, stop lamps, and turn signal lamps.
In view of the fact that the rear lamps must be disposed at predetermined positions, normally the rear lamps of a work vehicle are mounted as separate members on the upper portions of the rear fenders, for example.